horror_movie_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The following is the cannon timeline for the Horror Movie Universe. If a film or comic utilizes time travel, they will be placed according to when the setting is BEFORE the time travel. (Example: Army of Darkness, the beginning takes place after Dead by Dawn but Ash travels back in time to medieval times). B.C. 3.2 Billion B.C. Unknown Date: One Engineer sacrifices himself to seed Earth with the building blocks of life. 2996 B.C. Unknown Date: The Yautja arrive on Earth, teach humans to build pyramids, and are worshipped as gods. An ancient civilization located in a huge cavern beneath the volcanic Bouvet Island grows to the height of its power. 2896 B.C. October 10: The Yautja return to Earth and begin a hunting ritual in which several humans sacrifice themselves as hosts for Xenomorphs so that the Yautja may hunt them as a rite of passage. This ritual continues every one hundred years on the 10th of October. The Yautja activate their self-destruct mechanisms if overwhelmed by the Xenomorphs, which causes the destruction of some early human civilizations. 1700s 1705 June: The town of McKinley is discovered. 1710s 1718 Unknown Date:'''Pirate Captain Raphael Adolini must fight his mutinous crew and is aided by a Yautja referred to as the "Golden Angel". At the end of the encounter, the captain gifts the Yautja with his flintlock pistol with the engraving: "Raphael Adolini 1715". 1900s 1902 '''Unknown Date: The events of Retro Puppet Master occur. 1907 Unknown Date: Amanda Krueger is born. 1930s 1931 Unknown Date: Doctor Richard Vannacutt performs many experiments on mental patients, killing many of them. They then escape their cells and kill most of the staff (except five, who were not present). The gates were closed and Vannacutt and the the patients all died in the fire. During the asylum's rebuilding, many people unexplainedly died, dubbing the building as "The House on Haunted Hill." 1930 Unknown Date: The future Pamela Sue Voorhees is born. 1935 Unknown Date: Camp Crystal Lake is established by the Christy family. 1940s 1940 December: Sister Mary Helena (Amanda Krueger) is locked in room in the psych ward at Westin Hills Sanitarium and is raped, conceiving Freddy. 1941 September: Fredrick "Freddy" Krueger is born. He is put in the abusive care of Mr. Underwood. Unknown Date (before December): The events of Toulon's Revenge occur. December 7: The events of Axis of Evil occur. 1944 October: The events of Axis Rising occur. 1995 March 5: Andre Toulon kills himself. 1946 June 13th: Jason Voorhees is born to Elias and Pamela Voorhees. November 15: Judith Margret Myers is born. 1950s 1950 January 24th: Charles Lee Ray "Chucky" is born. 1956 Unknown Date: Freddy kills Mr. Underwood. 1957 Summer: Pamela Voorhees gets a job at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason falls in the water, and it is assumed he drowned, however, no body was found. October 30: Michael Audrey Myers is born. 1958 Summer: Driven by grief over her son, Pamela Voorhees kills two camp counselors. The killer was not apprehended. Camp Crystal Lake then closed. 1959 Unknown Date: Alice Hardy is born to Mr. Hardy and Mrs. Hardy. 1960s 1961 September 20: Laurie Myers is born. Unknown Date: Freddy, now 20, marries Loretta and they move to his childhood home, 1428 Elm Street. Unknown Date: Maggie Burrows, born as Katheryn Krueger, is born to Freddy and Loretta Krueger. Unknown Date: Diana Voorhees is born to Elisa Voorhees and a woman who is not Pamela Voorhees. 1963 October 31 - Halloween: Michael Myers stabs his sister, Judith, multiple times, eventually killing her. 1965 August 3: Dennis and Pamela Strode adopt Laurie Myers, and raise her as there own. They change her last name to Strode. Unknown Date: Chris Higgins is born. 1966 Unknown Date: Freddy murders his wife Loretta. Unknown Date: Freddy is arrested for the murder of teens in Springwood but is released after not being read his Miranda Rights and not having his arrest warrant signed. His daughter was taken from him. Unknown Date: The parents of Springwood burn Freddy. While he is burning, he is approached by the dream demons and given the ability to enter people's dreams. Unknown Dates: The events of No More Mr. Nice Guy and Sister's Keeper occur. 1970s 1972 Unknown Date: Tommy Jarvis is born. 1978 October 30: Michael Myers killed Marion Chambers and escaped the sanitarium he was at. He then went to Haddensfield, but killed a truck driver and stole his clothes on the way. October 31 - Halloween: The events of Halloween and Halloween II occur. 1979 Friday, June 13th: The events of Friday the 13th occur. June 14th: Jason, having never drowned, witnesses his mother's death at the hands of Alice Hardy, and takes her severed head, as well as sever articles of clothes, and the machete that killed her. August: Jason Voorhees breaks into Alice Hardy's house and murders her. October 30-31: The events of Season of the Witch occur. 1980s 1980 April 24: Jamie Lloyd is born. November 24: Laurie Strode moves to Summer Glen, California and changes her name to Keri Tate. 1981 March 9-16: The events of A Nightmare on Elm Street occur. August 29: John Tate is born. September 5: Clear Rivers is born to Mr. and Mrs. Rivers. Unknown Date: The events of The Evil Dead occur. Unknown Date: Jessica Kimble is born to Diana Voorhees and Mr. Kimble. Unknown Date: Nancy Thompson moves from her house 1428 Elm Street. She begins to self medicate with hypnocil, an experimental dream repressing drug. 1982 September 25: Alex Browning is born to Barbara and Ken Browning. Unknown Dates: The events of Creepshow occur. November 9: Andy Barclay is born. 1984 May: Billy Hitchcock is born. July 10-12: The events of Friday the 13th Part 2 occur. July 12-14: The events of Friday the 13th Part III occur. July 14-16: The events of The Final Chapter occur. Unknown Date: The events of Gremlins occur. 1986 May: Tim Carpenter is born to Mr. and Nora Carpenter. Unknown Date (Before Summer):'' The Crites (Critters) were taken to a maximum security outer space prison asteroid.'' Summer:'''The events of ''Critters'' occur. '''September: The events of Freddy's Revenge occur. October 13: Tine Shepard accidentally uses her telekinetic powers to collapse the dock her father is standing on, drowning him. Unknown Date: Jessie Walsh moves from 1428 Elm Street, and the house is abandoned and boarded up. 1987 Unknown Date: The events of Dream Warriors occur. Unknown Date: The events of Hellraiser occur. Unknown Dates: The events of Friday the 13th: The Series occur. Unknown Date: The events of Creepshow 2 occur. Unknown Date: The events of Predator occur. Unknown Date: The three survivors of Freddy's third massacre are released from Westin Hills Sanitarium. Unknown Date: The events of Dolls occur. Unknown Date: The events of Hellbound occur. 1988 Unknown Date: The events of The Dream Master occur. Unknown Date: Jason Wise is born. Unknown Date: The events of The Main Course occur. Unknown Date: The events of Hell on Earth occur. October 30: After ten years of confinement, Michael Myers escapes Ridmount Federal Hospital. October 31 - Halloween: The events of The Return of Michael Myers occur. November 9-11: The events of Child's Play occur. 1989 Early 1989: The events of Critters 3 occur. Summer: The events of A New Beginning occur. June: The events of The Dream Child occur. Unknown Date: The events of Puppet Master occur. October 31 - Halloween: The events of The Revenge of Michael Myers occur. November 3: Halloween is officially banned in Haddensfield. 1990s 1990 September 12-13: The events of Jason Lives occur. Unknown Date: The events of Child's Play 2 occur. Unknown Date: The events of Curse of the Puppet Master occur. Unknown Date: The events of The New Batch occur. 1991 Unknown Date: The events of Puppet Master II occur. Unknown Date: The events of Dollman occur. 1992 Unknown Date: The events of Demonic Toys occur. Unknown Date: The events of Dead by Dawn occur. Unknown Date: The events of Bad Channels occur. Unknown Date: The events of Army of Darkness occur. Unknown Date: The events of Personal Demons occur. 1993 July 12-14: The events of The New Blood occur. Unknown Date: The events of The Demon occur. Unknown Date: The events of Dollman vs. Demonic Toys occur. Unknown Date: The events of The Final Chapter occur. 1994 Early June: The events of Jason Takes Manhattan occur. Unknown Dates: The events of Mother's Day occur. Unknown Dates: The events of Freddy's Nightmares (with the exception of the first and seventh episodes) occur. Unknown Date: The events of Jason's Curse occur. 1995 October 30-31: The events of The Curse of Michael Myers occur. Unknown Date: Mr. Carpenter dies in an accident. Unknown Date: The events of The Carnival occur. 1997 Unknown Date: The events of Predator 2 occur. Unknown Date: The events of Cube occur. Unknown Date: The events of Road Trip occur. Unknown Date: The events of Hideous! occur. 1998 Unknown Date: The events of Child's Play 3 occur. Unknown Date: The events of Bride of Chucky' occur. '' '''October 30:' Keri Tate (Laurie Storde) learns of her daughter, Jamie Lloyd's, death. October 31 - Halloween: The events of 'Halloween H20 occur. November 11: Laurie is charged with the murder of a paramedic.She is committed to Grace Anderson Sanitarium''.'' 1999 January 18: Bobby Davis is killed by Freddy Krueger, and his brother, Mark Davis, is sent to Westin Hills. Unknown Date (between January and June): Mrs. Campbell is killed by Freddy. Will Rollins is blamed and sent to Westin Hills. Unknown Date: The events of Suffer the Children occur. Unknown Date: The events of Totem occur. Unknown Date: The events of Dreamspawn occur. Unknown Date: The events of Protégé occur. Unknown Date: The events of House on Haunted Hill occur. Unknown Date: The events of Perchance to Dream occur. Unknown Date: The events of The Dream Dealers occur. June 14-17: The events of Freddy's Dead occur. After June 17: Freddy begins to search hell for "the most evil soul" to help resurrect him. October 31 - Halloween: Laurie Strode is found on the road next to the sanitarium after attempting suicide. She has not spoken a word since being committed to the sanitarium. 2000s 2000 April 26-30: The events of Final Destination 5 occur. May (before the 13): William Bludworth gets promoted from undertaker to monition and opens Bludworth Funeral Homes. May 13: The Volée Airlines Flight 180 explosion occurs, with Alex saving himself and six others. June 21-24: The events of Final Destination occur. Unknown Date: Any teens with knowledge of Freddy were taken to Westin Hills and forced to take Hypnocil. Unknown Date: The events of Inferno occur. December: Alex, Clear, and Carter visit Paris. Carter is killed by a falling sign. 2001 March: Alex Browning is killed by a falling brick. Clear Rivers commits herself to Stonybrooke Mental Asylum. May 13-15: The events of Final Destination 2 occur. October 31 - Halloween: Michael Myers returns to California to kill Laurie, to which he succeeds.'' '' Autumn: Brian Gibbons is killed when his grill explodes. 2002 Unknown Date: The events of Hypercube occur. Unknown Dates: The events of Jason Goes to Hell occur. Unknown Date: The events of Ghost Ship occur. Unknown Date: The events of Hellseeker occur. October 16-31: The events of Resurrection occur. 2003 September: The events of Freddy vs. Jason occur. Unknown Date: The events of The Legacy occur. Unknwon Date: The puppets are moved to the care of Andre Toulon's great-grandnephew Robert Toulon. Unknown Date: The events of Gothika occur. Unknown Date: A videogame is created about the Lament Configuration and Adam kills himself after becoming obsessed with it. 2004 Unknown Date: The events of Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys occur. Unknown Dates: The events of Alien vs. Predator and Requiem occur. Unknown Dates: The events of Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash occur. Unknown Date: The events of Seed of Chucky occur. Unknown Date: The events of The Nightmare Warriors occur. 2005 June: The events of Final Destination 3 occur. Summer: The events of House of Wax occur. Unknown Dates: The events of Church of the Divine Psychopath occur. Unknown Date: The events of Deader occur. Unknown Date: The events of Hell Lake occur. Unknown Date: The events of Hate-Kill-Repeat occur. Unknown Date: The events of The Gingerdead Man occur. Unknown Date: The events of The Jason Strain occur. Unknown Date: The events of Hellworld occur. Unknown Date: The events of Carnival of Maniacs occur. November: Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke meet in a hardware store, and are both killed by a malfunctioning woodchipper. November: Train 081 crashes, and everyone on the train dies. 2006 Unknown Date: The events of Abominable occur. Unknown Date: The events of The Rise of Leslie Vernon occur. Unknown Date: The events of Hatchet occur. Unknown Date: The events of Hatchet II occur. Unknown Date: The events of Hatchet III occur. Unknown Date: The events of Evil Bong occur. Unknown Date: The events of Creepshow III occur. 2007 Unknown Date: The events of King Bong occur. Unknown Date: The events of Return to House on Haunted Hill occur. 2008 Unknown Date: The events of Passion of the Crust occur. Unknown Date: The events of Creepshow RAW occur. 2009 January 6-27: The events of The Final Destination occur. May 2: A group of young adults is killed by Jason, and Whitney is kidnapped by Jason. After May 2: Whitney's mother dies, and her brother, Clay, begins to look for her. June 13-14: The events of [[Friday the 13th (2009 film)|''Friday the 13th'' (2009)]] occur. Unknown Date (After June 14): Jason is captured by the Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility. 2010s 2010 Unknown Date: It is decided that Jason should be chronologically frozen and moved to another facility for further examining. Jason escapes, but is knocked into the cryogenic freezing chamber, and stabs the door, also freezing Rowan LaFontaine. Unknown Date: The events of Predators occur. 2011 Unknown Date: The events of Saturday Night Cleaver occur. Unknown Date: The events of Revelations occur. Unknown Date: The events of The Wrath of Bong occur. 2012 Summer: The events of The Cabin in the Woods occur. Unknown Date: The events of The Haunted Dollhouse occur. 2013 May: The events of Curse of Chucky occur. Summer: The events of Evil Dead occur. Unknown Date: The events of Gingerdead Man vs. Evil Bong occur. November: Chucky is mailed to Andy Barclay 2020s 2024 The sport of hockey is outlawed. 2040s 2045 Unknown Date: The events of Critters 4 occur. 2090s 2093 Unknown Date: The events of Prometheus occur. 2120s 2122 Unknown Date: The events of Alien occur. 2127 Unknown Date: The events of Bloodline occur. 2170s 2179 Unknown Date: The events of Aliens and Alien3 occur. 2380s 2380 Unknown Date: The events of Resurrection occur. 2450s 2455 Unknown Date: The events of Jason X occur. Unknown Dates: The events of The Experiment occur. Unknown Date: The events of Planet of the Beast occur. Unknown Date: The events of Death Moon occur. Unknown Date: The events of To the Third Power occur. Key